Mutual Animosity
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: Legate Lanius has known Vulpes for a long time. Even he couldn't have guessed that Vulpes would dare go against Caesar and become attracted to a profligate of all people.


Mutual Animosity

Vulpes Inculta sat in his personaltent, trying his hardest to focus on the message in front of him. It was difficult, considering the report was about _her_. He narrowed his eyes and focused on the words, only for images of her to begin to seep into his mind and distract him once again. He scowled and slammed his fist down on the table in frustration, grounding his teeth together. He blinked when he realized how agitated he was and blew out a long breath to calm herself. It surprised him, how his temper could flare so easily when she was involved. He was known for being cold, emotionless and practically a monotone statue. She just had to ruin it though, her and her silky red hair. . .

_NO! Focus! _

With effort, he dragged his eyes back down to his agent's report. _Target has recently spent time in New Vegas Strip. She seems to move back and forth between the Lucky 38 and the other three Casinos, The Ulta-Luxe, Gammorah, and The Tops. She always travels with one or more companions, Usually with a man with a red beret named Craig Boone and a Cyber Dog reportedly belonging to the main gang in the slum next to the Strip known as the Kings, specifically to the kings. Target has been seen with another woman known as Veronica Santangelo and a Nightkin named Lily. Target does not show any sign of leaving New Vegas anytime soon._

Vulpes' eyes focused on the man named Craig Boone, and he felt his jaw tighten. The mention of how often the Courier traveled with the man, and how they spent much of their time together. Vulpes realized he was clenching his right hand into a fist and unfurled it, sighing as he realized the woman was affecting his temper again. Why should he care if the woman traveled with the man, he didn't know why he got so angry whenever it was mentioned that she traveled with other men. He _shouldn't _have cared, but he found himself getting worked up over her the more she was away in her adventuring. Vulpes usually didn't care for any of the woman he bedded, any beautiful women he saw as attractive he simply felt lust for. Vulpes didn't feel that same burning want for her body now, though she certainly was attractive. Now, he felt something different inside him.

He sneered and pushed away the feeling, and attempting to replace his thoughts of her with thoughts of what he should say to his operative in the field. Taking a pencil, he began scrawling his instructions onto the paper. _Continue tracking report any behavior outside the ordinary. Report immediately when Courier leaves the strip. V.I _

Vulpes moved the reply aside and reclined into his chair, uncomfortable though it was. Admittedly, the slaughter at Nipton had left him wanting more slaughter of the profligates in the Mojave and he was starting to feel twinges of impatience in his chest. In a rare moment of envy, he could only imagine the slaughter Lanius enjoyed every day at his camp. According to reports sent from the Legate himself to Caesar (He'd managed to catch a look at a few of them) the Legate went out and led the small strike forces into the Mojave to terrorize the NCR personally. Meanwhile, Vulpes was left at the camp ordering his subordinate _Frumentarii_ around, and he was left wasting away in Caesar's Camp. Not that he would complain to Caesar about his talents not being utilized enough. Being one of the most powerful men in the Legion, he could request an assignment, but he didn't wish to sound bored in his duties given to him by Caesar. So he had to settle with ordering his subordinates and filling out reports.

The tent flap opened suddenly and Vulpes saw Legate Lanius walk into the tent with his hands clasped behind his back. Vulpes raised an eyebrow in slight confusion as Lanius stopped in front of his desk, his hulking figure obscuring Vulpes' vision. Contrary to what many of the Legion believed, Vulpes didn't outright hate the Legate, but their was a mutual animosity between the two spawned by attempting gain more favor from Caesar. Lanius disliked the _Frumentarii_ in general, and saw them more as cowards than soldiers. That they drew blood by stabbing their victims in the back and not drawing blood honestly by staring them in the face in battle. Vulpes didn't try to argue that point with Lanius, being as stubborn as he was. "Legate Lanius, what do you require?"

Lanius' dark eyeholes bore into him, and Vulpes thought he felt bemusement radiating off of him, "You continue to bemuse me Vulpes. I've taken you as an emotionless man incapable of feeling even the most basic of emotions." Lanius definently sounded bemused now, "I see now I was wrong."

"What do you mean, Legate?" Vulpes asked cautiously, tensing up slightly.

Lanius seemed to ignore his question,"You surprise me Vulpes, that you would be attracted to a profligate, I did not think it was possible."

"I would never dare be attracted to a profligate," He argued, but Vulpes felt a a sense of panic rising inside him, "Why would you think such a thing Legate?"

"You lie!" Lanius accused, "You know what profligate I speak of Vulpes, you cannot fool me with your lies, _Frumentarii_."

Vulpes kept an impassive face and said, "I do not know what you mean, Legate."

Lanius grunted, "The Courier Vulpes, I know you are attracted to her."

"What makes you think that?" Vulpes sneered mockingly.

"Ever since you have returned from your mission, you have been acting strangely. When the Courier came, your body language implied that something had happened between you two, and the way you stared at her incessantly. And the way you reacted to the news that she had a male companion, a slight tightening of the jaw, and it led me to believe that you were jealous." Lanius chuckled lowly even as Vulpes growled openly, "I did not think you were one to feel jealous of others Vulpes, you continue to surprise me."

"What you say is not. . ."

"Do not deny it!" the Legate hissed, "You know that I'm correct."

"These accusations are based on mere observations Legate, I feel nothing for her, " Vulpes snarled.

The Monster of the East chuckled lowly, "You are proving it now fool, your denial only proves my case. And they say you are the mastermind of the Legion."

Vulpes tried to keep his shock at bay and attempted to curb his anger at the Legate's wanton provocation and breathed in deeply through his nose. Lanius crossed his arm triumphantly as Vulpes calmed himself. Finally Vulpes asked, "Why?"

"Why what, Vulpes?"

"Why are you so interested in this, why do you care so much?"

Lanius cocked his head to the left slightly, "It simply amuses me Vulpes. That one such as you could feel emotions such as attraction. Don't worry Vulpes, Caesar will not known. He will not care."Lanius turned to leave, but before he did he said, "Be cautious Vulpes, women are deceptive." He left the tent and left Vulpes alone.

_Strange, _Vulpes though, _How does Lanius know about women._


End file.
